The Demon of the Hunt
by ChaosFangX
Summary: Percy, Jason, and the others learn that they aren't the only Demigods out there. Full Summary inside. Rated T for vulgar language, minor violence, light nudity. Uhm... yeah. o.o OC/OC, Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something a little different this time. Rick Riordan, I apologize for taking your idea, but I wanted to give this a try with my own little take on it. And here's the summary.**

**Percy, Jason, and their friends are enjoying a well earned peace after the events of _The House of Hades_. Everything could be better, at least until Percy and Annabeth receive a strange message from Chiron. Who is this new group of Demigods at Camp Half Blood, and what do they really want? Rated T for vulgar language, mild violence, and light nudity.  
><strong>

**Pairings are as follows: OC/OC, Percy/Annabeth, Jason Piper. Main three pairings. Don't judge me, we just won't see the others very often. Just read. ...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The new Demigods?<strong>

Percy stared up at the stars from the hood of his new car, Annabeth curled up next to him, her head on his chest. It was a beautiful autumn night and he couldn't believe his luck. Paul, his mom's new husband, had bought him the car for his eighteenth birthday and so far, he'd only gotten a single ding in the side of it from a trip to the store. Stray shopping carts were almost worse than monsters and titans. It had been two years since he and Annabeth, along with all of their friends from Camp Half Blood, had saved New York from an invading army of monsters and titans being lead by their friend Luke, who at the time was being possessed by the Titan King, Kronos. Almost a full year had passed since the two of them had fought their way through Tartarus and, with the help of some Roman Demigods from Camp Jupiter, had sealed the Doors of Death on the island of Epirus, all the way in ancient Greece. Percy nearly allowed himself to smile until something slammed into the drivers door of his car, cratering the side of it, and sending them skidding into a nearby building.

"Hey, this was a gift from my step dad." Percy said as he turned to attack the monster that dared damage his car. At least, that's what he'd planned until he saw what had really hit his car. A girl, about the age of thirteen, was embedded in the side of his car, a sword nearly three times her size between her and whatever had hit her. Following the path their car had taken, he saw something that made his blood go cold. Standing not forty feet from where he'd parked his car, was a humanoid looking fox with five tails.

"A kitsune? I thought they were Japanese myth." Annabeth said as the girl extricated herself from the side of Percy's car. The both of them did a double take as she raised the sword in front of her. Under the really baggy shirt she was wearing was a suit of armor like what a Samurai from ancient japan would wear.

"Yeah, and that _baka kitsune yokai _is about to get an ass whoopin'." the girl said and Percy looked at her. She'd just spoken Japanese like it was the most natural thing in the world, and it seemed to piss off the kitsune, who growled and rushed her. It didn't make it very far before someone else dropped, litterally, out of the sky and slammed both of his feet into the kitsune's head, grinding it into the ground before it disappeared in a burst of flame. As soon as the kitsune was gone, the newcomer stood up and straightened his coat. As he stood, Percy took note of his figure. More than once in his life, he'd seen a guy dressed almost exactly like him and it had turned out to be Ares, the God of War in Ancient Greece. This guy was dressed in a long black coat, black leather jeans, a purest of white shirt, and black combat boots. Strapped to his waist was a jet black katana. "Sensei! Behind... you..." the girl started to shout as the new guy drew the katana and in one swift motion that included spinning and re-sheathing the sword, bisected another kitsune._  
><em>

"Now, Kokoro, what have I told you about letting them get too close to other people. Look what you did to this boy's car." the man said, and he definitely was a man. He stood nearly as tall as Percy, from what he could see, if not a little taller, and he had a full beard that was tied into a neat braid tight against his chin. Behind his sunglasses, Percy couldn't sense any malice or hatred, nor did he really want to knock this guys head off, so he must not have been Ares.

"_Hai... _Sensei..." the girl, Kokoro, said before turning around and bowing respectfully. "_Gomenasai..._ I'll pay for all the damages." she said as Percy and Annabeth climbed off of the wrecked car._  
><em>

"No, that's ok. I'm kinda used to this. Not the first car that's blown up under my watch." Percy said and Annabeth socked him on the shoulder. The big guy chuckled and Percy looked at him. Now that he was standing, he was shocked. He was just as tall as this guy was, just a lot skinnier. The guy was built like a body builder, apparent even under his coat.

"Not surprising. Vehicles tend to blow up around Demigods. Kokoro, say hello to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Heroes of Olympus." The man said and Percy looked at him a little more closely. For the first time, it seemed, since he'd seen the guy, he saw a slightly glowing mark on the man's cheek. "Your legend proceeds you. Not only did the two of you say Olympus once, but twice, and against the God's greatest threat no less. As of now, I will allow you to call me Sensei Nobunaga. You will learn more soon, I'm guessing, by the haste that Satyr is moving. Come, Kokoro. We must return to the others." He said as he grabbed the girls arm and the two of them disappeared into the air. Turning around, Percy saw the satyr Nobunaga had mentioned. Running straight at them, full bore, as though his life depended on it, was their old friend Grover.

"_Percy!" _Grover all but screamed as he skidded to a stop in front of them. "Percy, you and Annabeth need to come to Camp Half Blood, fast. There's... well, we're not sure if they're trouble, but there are people in the camp that shouldn't be." Grover said and Percy looked at his friend then at his car.

"How are we supposed to get there? My car's totaled." Percy said and nearly jumped when, right behind him, a gigantic dog barked. Smiling, he turned around and gave his Hellhound a scratch on the jaw. "Hello Mrs. O'Leary. Are you here to take us to camp girl?" He asked and the hell hound barked again. "Well ok then. Grover, you coming this way or are you using one of the ways Pan taught you?"

"I've been getting better with Nature Travel. I'll see you guys there." Grover said before turning around and peeling off into the trees. Hopping up on Mrs. O'Leary's back, Percy helped Annabeth up and patted the hell hound's side. As soon as they were secure, Mrs. O'Leary lunged forward into the shadows of the wall and through them. A moment later, they were at Camp Half Blood, Greek demigods on one side, strangers on another. Clarisse was armed for war, the entire Ares cabin right behind them. Off to the side was Chiron, the camp Director, a Centaur, and a strangely tall, skinny man with a long white beard and a tired look on his face. As soon as Mrs. O'Leary barked, Chiron and the old man looked over, the old man smiling, which just made him look even more tired. Chiron nodded and the two of them walked over, the man more floating towards them than walking.

"Percy... that's Sun Tsu... he wrote the Art of War. He's _the _most famous son of Ares, ever." Annabeth said, clinging to Percy's arm. "And there, in the blue coat. That's Miyamoto Musashi... he designed two sword fighting. How are they all still alive?" She asked as more and more famous names from Japanese legend popped into Percy's mind. One, standing near Miyamoto, wearing red was Ashikaga Takauji, one of the rulers of Japan back in the 1300s. To his left was the guy they'd just met, who Percy now recognized as Oda Nobunaga, the most famous and popular of all of Japans former rulers. Standing right next to Nobunaga was a boy wearing an outfit nearly identical to his. He seemed to be the leader of that group, and right behind him was the girl with the giant sword. She saw him looking and waved, smiling as if they'd been friends for years.

"Percy, I'd like you to meet Sun Tsu, Shogun of... I'm sorry, what did you call it again?" Chiron asked the old man, who smiled and nodded.

"As expected, Master Chiron, you cannot properly pronounce our camp's name. I am the Shogun of Camp Izanami. I train Japanese Demigods. Children of our own gods, which are numerous. Possibly more so than your own." Sun Tsu said, in flawless English, only a slight hint of an accent. Clarisse looked at him with a look of awe on her face. Even her own father said great things about this old man. "The three behind me are my vassals, or Camp Counselors, as you'd call them. Miyamoto Musashi, Ashikaga Takauji, and Oda Nobunaga. All demigods, like yourselves. As are all of the young ones among them. Oda, my friend, bring your star forward and have him introduce himself." Sun Tsu said and Nobunaga nodded and walked forward, the boy wearing an identical outfit right next to him, the girl following close behind him.

"Percy Jackson, Camp Half Blood, allow me to introduce my star pupil, an American born boy like yourselves. Alexander Drake." Oda said, gesturing with a flourish at the boy, who seemed not to notice. Clearing his throat, he glanced at the boy and finally seemed to notice that his eyes were closed and he was wearing ear buds. "Uh... heh... _gomenasai..._"

"Some star pupil Nobunaga." Takauji said, and the entire camp turned to look at him. Standing next to him was a massive wall of flesh with a head and arms. Another giant sword was strapped to his back, but on him it looked normal. "My student, Hiroshi Satora, is a true master of the _zanbato_, unlike your little girl there." He said and the mountain of a boy stepped forward and put his hand on his sword. What no one seemed to notice was, as that moment, Alexander Drake had taken off his ear buds, turned off his music, and was putting his iPod and headphones away. Percy was the only one that noticed, but even he couldn't follow the guy when he moved. In a split second, Kokoro's sword was gone, the dull edge pressed against Hiroshi's throat._  
><em>

"A true master of the _zanbato _would have seen that coming and moved, Hiroshi." Alexander said, speaking for the first time since they'd seen him and a collective gasp went up among the gathered girls. Even the nymphs and dryads fluttered their hands in front of their faces as if to cool themselves off. His voice was a smooth, almost creamy sounding rumble that wasn't too deep but could rattle your bones of he was close enough. Hiroshi seemed to feel that effect full force, because as soon as Alexander stepped back, Hiroshi sat flat on his ass as if he'd been cold cocked with a baseball bat. Alexander walked back over to his group and around behind Kokoro, strapping her sword to her back again. A blush crept up Kokoro's cheeks as his hands worked to tighten the straps holding her sword in place. When he walked back to his place, he looked up at everyone and smiled. "Sorry. I was listening to Hatsune Miku. Name's Alexander Drake, um... let's see... Demigod child of Izanagi himself... ah. Yeah. Star pupil of Oda Nobunaga. I'm also the best swordsman in Camp Izanami." He said and Percy stepped forward and extended his hand. That, apparently, was a mistake, because as soon as he did, half of Nobunaga's group had drawn their swords, only Alexander and Kokoro, as well as their master, keeping their hands free.

"Nobunaga Group, stand down." Oda said, turning around to look at his students. When none of them backed down, Alexander turned and all he did was move his sunglasses out of the way and look at them. Half of the swords hit the ground, others were sheathed, and still more were removed completely from their belts.

"If you hadn't noticed... Izanagi is the Japanese equivalent of Zeus. Only my Godly siblings are a bit more terrifying than yours, Percy." Alexander said as he put his sunglasses back on. "As for the rest of you of Nobunaga group, you should be honored to be standing in his presence. Percy Jackson is but one of the seven demigods that saved the entire world while you all sat on your asses and did nothing. I am honored to shake his hand." Alexander said as he clasped Percy's hand. "I would be greatly honored if he would call me his friend."

"Sure. As long as you or your friends don't intend to cut my hand off." Percy said and Alexander laughed, a hearty laugh that came from his gut and made it nearly impossible not to smile along with him.

"Call me Alex, and you don't have to worry. You can keep the hand." Alex said and Percy smiled. He could tell that this was only the start of something big, but the fact that he'd just made another powerful friend scared him. The last time he'd made a powerful friend, Jason Grace, they'd been on a quest the held the fate of the world on their shoulders. What more could the Gods want of them?

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Cliffhangers from Hell are back. Yes. Japanese Demigods. If you all don't like it, bite me. Anyways, we so far have three new friends for our heroes. Oda Nobunaga, Kokoro Higurashi, and Alexander Drake. As for what Alex meant by Godly siblings, he means the children of Izanagi and Izanami. Amaterasu, Susano'o, Tsuki-Yomi and Kagatsuchi. Think of it this way. He's a child of Izanagi, who was sworn to Izanami, who was killed by their child, Kagatsuchi. He can make people obey his will just by looking at them. He's got the blessing of all four of his siblings, so he has Amaterasu's power over the sun, Susano'o's power over the sea, and Tsuki-Yomi's power over the moon as well as Kagatsuchi's power over fire and Izanagi's power to create and learn quickly. That's a LOT of power in one package. Also... we're gonna be getting quests, so we'll see Jason and Piper again. Just wait for a bit ok? <strong>

**NOW, for a requirement for this story to continue, I want at LEAST two reviews. I'll keep it up for... three months. If I don't have at LEAST two reviews, from different people, within three months, I'll scrap it, assuming it's no good. R&R and tell me what ya think.**


	2. Final Warning

**This story officially has 9 days left until its termination. If you like it, review it. Don't just follow it or click the like button on it or however it works on here (cause I don't remember), REVIEW IT. I want to know what you think. You have 9 days, and if you think I'm not serious, don't review for nine more days if you like this story and watch it disappear.**


	3. Plea for time

**Alright. I know I'm two days late. But you guys got LUCKY. I got the two reviews I asked for, but, here's what I want from here out. Two reviews. The limit is STILL three months. I want two reviews AT THE LEAST in three months per chapter. And please, for the sake of my mental capacity, review on the chapter you JUST read. If you've only recently read chapter one... please tell me that you JUST finished chapter one. If not, just comment, please. Anyway, Chapter two is still gonna be a little late because due to the extra few days I had to wait, I forgot what I wanted to do with Chapter two. Bare with me for a bit, ok? I'm not going to be a dick about this and say "Review EVERY chapter thing. I've gotten the two I wanted, so Chapter 2 will happen, just give me a little bit more time.**


End file.
